


Stargazing

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Frotting, M/M, Vampire Gerard, Vampires, i wrote this in the car with my grandmother please send me 2 hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank takes basement-dwelling Gerard up onto a hill to starwatch for a night. As usual, Gerard refuses to drink from him, so Frank takes things further.<br/>aka im an awful awful person this is my first time writing smut rip me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

The night air was warm - not humid, but thick with the scents of crushed grass of the hillside and the chemicals of the town, below them. Beside Gerard, the salt-sweet tang of sweat and human warmth drifted from where Frank lay, hitting his oversensitive nose.

"Check it out," Frank said, pointing up at the dark sky. "Shooting star."

The movement wafted more of Frank's scent into the air - accompanied by the metallic thrum of blood. Gerard swallowed out of habit - his mouth didn't really get dry, being a vampire and all - and raised his eyes, glimpsing the fading trail of the star.

"They're not really stars, y'know," he said, more out of wanting to do something to distract himself than out of any desire to teach Frank. "They're like... bits of dust and shit that fall through the atmosphere and burn up."

Frank nodded; the movement drew Gerard's eyes down again, towards Frank's neck. He watched Frank's skin move with his pulse as Frank spoke.

"Yeah, they teach that shit in 3rd grade. Y'know what's really cool? Comets are made of ice. They're fuckin' space snowballs, dude."

"Huh," said Gerard, swallowing again. Frank glances over at him, and Gerard snapped his eyes back up to the sky - not fast enough.

"Hungry, leech boy?" There was no venom in Frank's tone. 

"I'm not..." Hungry? A leech? Both were lies, really. "...like that. You know I wouldn't bite you, Frankie."

Frank snorted, a sharp exhalation through his nose. "Yeah, I know." 

Gerard ignored the slight bitterness in his voice, and the way that the scent of blood was stronger now that he was thinking about it. 

They lay there a while, before Gerard spoke again. "I am, though. Hungry, I mean. We should probably go back down; I have some blood bags left in the fridge."

Frank propped himself up on an elbow and took a breath, and Gerard knew exactly what was coming. 

"You can feed from me, Gee, I wouldn't mind."

Gerard sighed, closing his eyes. "No, Frank. I know you wouldn't mind, and that's one of the reasons why I won't."

"What's the other?" Frank challenged. Gerard heard him shift; the scent of crushed grass bloomed into the air. In his mind's eye, he pictured reaching over then; guiding Frank's mouth to his; grazing his fingers over Frank's neck before replacing them with his mouth, his teeth. Nipping at Frank's skin, feeling his pulse under his tongue. Biting through the skin; tearing; warm blood gushing and pooling into his mouth. Red-stained lips and then Frank's empty body, growing cold. He shuddered, opening his eyes to look at where Frank leaned over him. "I'm afraid."

Frank frowned. "Of what? Me? You're a vampire, Gerard. I can't really do anything to hurt you."

"Exactly."

Now Frank narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't kill me. I know you wouldn't."

Gerard closed his eyes again, screwing up his face. Everything smelled like Frank. "You can't know that."

"I trust you," Frank said quietly, leaning even closer. His scent crowded Gerard's nose. Frank, Frank, Frank. He needed to move away, for Frank to move away, for Frank to stop smelling so good, for Frank to kiss him. Fuck. 

He leaned forward and upward, crushing his lips against Frank's. Frank made a little strangled noise and pressed back, opening his mouth and licking Gerard's teeth; his incisors, his molars, his eight deadly-sharp canines. Gerard tried to close his mouth at that, but Frank just pushed his tongue against them harder and, shit, that was definitely blood in his mouth. He choked back a growl and ripped himself away. "Frank! What are you- shit, shit, you're bleeding, your mouth is bleeding, I, fuck-"

Frank payed no attention to Gerard's increasingly panicked voice. He sat back on his knees and very deliberately pressed a thumb to his tongue, smearing the blood, then slowly dragged his thumb down the side of his neck. The blood glinted dimly in the starlight, and Gerard shivered, suddenly mute and paralysed.

"Frank..."

"You're hungry," Frank said lowly. He tilted his head, the skin on his neck stretching taut. "You're hungry."

Gerard growled deep in his chest, rolling his neck back, then flashed forward, pressing his face into the blood before Frank had time to flinch. He rasped his tongue over the smear, swallowing carefully, then ever so delicately nipped at the skin. He could feel Frank's breath hitch through his throat, and nuzzled against the warmth, mouthing at Frank's rapid pulse. He paused, shoving back at the red haze in his mind, and made a half-hearted attempt to pull back. He felt Frank's hand tangle in his hair, pushing his mouth back to the crook of Frank's neck. 

"Don't you dare stop now, you bastard." Frank's voice rasped, but his tone was certain. "Or am I not good enough?"

Gerard nipped at Frank's skin again, unable to stop himself. "It's not-" another nip- "like that, it's-" nip- "not you, it's just-" nip- "I say don't want to hurt you, but I-" nip- "want so much, so fucking much, I want to bite you, but I can't trust myself to not kill you." Gerard sucked on the skin he had caught in his teeth.

Frank snorted breathily. "Stop being so melodramatic, you shit." He moved quickly, flipping onto his back and dragging Gerard down on top of him. The jolting movement made Gerard's teeth snap, and the delicate skin of Frank's throat split open. He froze as blood dribbled into his mouth. 

Frank heaved a breath and snarled. "Fucking hurry up and debauch me already, you shit!" 

He shoved his knee up and against the crotch of Gerard's jeans, and Gerard pushed into it instinctively, biting down hard with a gasp. His fangs sheared through the soft skin and blood spilled into his mouth and then his restraint was gone; he swallowed once, twice; licking and sucking greedily. Frank's head tipped back and his hips stuttered upwards against Gerard's thigh; Gerard ground mindlessly against Frank's knee as he drank. 

"Shit, shit, Gee, fucking-" Frank jerked up harder, slamming against Gerard's hipbone and arching his back. Gerard gave a whine as the movement pulled Frank's neck away from him, but he leaned down further, fitting his body closer to Frank's and rolling his hips against Frank's thigh. Frank's blood was sweet and warm, but more than that, it tasted alive and fresh in the way that nothing else did. He cupped his hand around Frank's head, using his other to prop himself up, and kissed him again, the taste of blood in his mouth mingling with Frank's panting breaths. Frank's hand gripped his hair harder and tugged as he bit and sucked Gerard's lips, licking away the blood. His other hand was down between him and Gerard, crushed in the heat between their hips; Gerard felt him fumbling at the zipper of his pants but couldn't bring himself to stop grinding against Frank for long enough to help. Evidently Frank felt the same, because he gave up on the pants attempt and instead fisted both hands in Gerard's hair, yanking hard. 

"Keep biting," Frank mumbled into his mouth, then dragged Gerard's head back down to his still-bleeding neck. Gerard latched onto the wound and resumed his feeding with enthusiasm; Frank let out a ragged moan and tangled his hands further into Gerard's hair, raking his scalp. Gerard curled his body further against Frank's, and Frank wrapped his free leg around Gerard's hip, anchoring him there. Gerard bit Frank's neck again, down near the join of his shoulder, more for the sensation of flesh ripping beneath his teeth than out of anything else. Pushing his hips harder, he lapped at the blood pooling in the hollow of Frank's neck; when Gerard's fang scraped the rise of his collarbone, Frank let out a breathy stream of satisfyingly needy noises and curses. "Gee, Gee, shit, Gerard, fucking-"

Frank cut off as Gerard reached down and palmed at Frank through his jeans; Frank let out a breathless moan and Gerard covered his mouth with his own, swallowing the noise and biting Frank's lip again, hard enough to split the flesh and bring blood gushing forth. With his free hand he pressed a thumb to Frank's bleeding neck, tracing the torn, wet skin as Frank gasped beneath him. He could feel his gut tightening; whether from fullness of oncoming orgasm, he didn't know or care. Both, probably. 

Frank hissed something into Gerard's mouth.

"What?" Gerard growled, releasing Frank's lip. 

"I said, get me off right now, you fucker!"

"What do you think I've been trying to do?" Gerard sat back, straddling Frank, and shoved a blood-covered hand down Frank's pants, tracing his bloody neck with the other. It only took a few fisted strokes to get Frank's release. Looking down at Frank, sweaty and panting and covered in bites and his own blood, Gerard's gut curled and he leaned down again, tonguing at Frank's bitten, bleeding mouth, fingers digging into the neck wounds. He resumed his rhythm against Frank's knee; he felt a hand against his jeans zipper and his hips butted up against Frank's hand, holding him back. He made a frustrated noise against Frank's tongue, which turned into a groan when Frank unzipped his jeans and pressed a hand into his pants, gripping his dick. He rocked forwards, moving his mouth from Frank's to bite down on his jawbone, and rutted heavily into Frank's fist.

He sliced into Frank's jaw as he came, muttering a shaky "fuck". He sucked at the wound as he regained his senses, then licked it over, sealing it shut. Frank grunted, wiping his hand onto the grass, as Gerard sealed the gashes on his neck. 

"Did you know, Frankie," Gerard began. "Did you know how fucking good you taste when you're about to come?"

"Jesus fucking Christ," Frank said after a moment, then yanked on Gerard's hair again to pull him in for another kiss, tonguing into his bloody mouth. At that moment Frank's watch beeped. 

"Sun's gonna come up soon," Frank mumbled. "Gotta get you back to your basement."

Gerard hummed in agreement, but made no move to get off. Frank shoved him away with a sigh, then wobbled when he stood up. 

"Shit," Gerard said, scrambling up. "Shit, shit, I told you I'd take too much!"

Frank batted him away. "Just been lying down for a while. 'M fine."

He squeaked when Gerard scooped him up and began walking down the hill to the car. 

"I'll drive," Gerard said, depositing him in the passenger seat. 

"You will absolutely fucking not," Frank retorted, scooting over the gear stick to sit in the driver seat. 

Gerard sighed, but sat shotgun anyway. The drive back to Gerard's house was quiet.

Frank stopped the car at Gerard's house and walked with him to the basement door, and caught Gerard's arm as he was about to go inside. "We should do this again some time."

Gerard grinned stupidly. "You're coming over tomorrow, you ass." He leaned in and kissed him quickly, the tip of a fang catching on Frank's scabbed-over lip. 

"See you then," Frank said. He turned back to his car, then called over his shoulder, "You've got some of my blood in your hair."

Gerard's stomach flipped, not unpleasantly. "Something to remember you by."

Frank grinned and shook his head as he got in the car. "Tomorrow."


End file.
